Vampires the masquerade bloodlines: Who's the girl
by Harri B
Summary: Jess is brujah. She loves Nines Rodreguiz. Can she solve the mystery from vampires the masquerade bloodlines, defeat the prince and show alligance to the Anarchs? or will the prince kill her when a secret is revealed. Story based on RPG.
1. Prologue

The new girl: Prologue

Disclaimer: Vampires the masquerade bloodlines doesn't belong to me, so don't sue me. Any other characters not mentioned in the game belong to me; please obtain my permission before using them.

A\N: This is my first vampire fanfic, I hope you like. It's based on my character Jess and she is a member of the brujah clan. Review if you like! This being the prologue, the majority of the dialogue is first person.

_Santa Monica, 6am_

When I awoke yesterday morning, I was plain naïve Jess. I had never got drunk, never smoked and was still a virgin. That all changed when I met him.

My friends or ex-friends as I should call them now, once again dragged me to another bar to see if they could get me and one of their work colleagues together. Tonight was Samantha's turn and usually she was good with bringing desirable guys on this quest to meet me, but tonight probably for the first time in her life, she failed.

"Please don't tell me that person is my supposed date?" I whispered

Sam looked at me with a begging expression on her face "Come on Jess, he's desperate and looking for a little company."

"Do I look like a counsellor?" I asked raising my eyebrow in annoyance

Sam placed a hand on my shoulder and look at me with big eye "Please Jess, I'm begging you give this a chance."

I rolled my eyes "Alright, just this once."

_An hour and a half later_

I began to look around desperately for someone to save me from this hell. Suddenly me eyes fell over this hot guy. He seemed very dark and mysterious. I was intrigued. Our eyes caught each others and were locked in a lingering gaze (Yeah, I know how cheesy this sounds.) I turned my attention back to my date, trying to seem interested in his bull crap when a dark shadow appeared over out table. We both looked up to see Mr Dark and Mysterious standing there.

"Can we help you?" asked my date

Mr Dark and Mysterious held out a hand. I don't know what made me take his hand, I just felt strangely drawn to him. He pulled me to my feet and we both walked out of the front door. The last thing I remember that night was having sex with Mr Dark and mysterious and a sharp pain in my neck. What happened next was truly the beginning of my destiny.

A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of chapter 2.

"That's bullshit!"

I lifted my head up to see a strong person in front of me, my eyes connected with his. I felt the power, the strength and also something that I was afraid of, something that scared me, something dark.


	2. The trial

**Disclaimer: Vampires the masquerade bloodlines doesn't belong to me, so don't sue me. Any other characters not mentioned in the game belong to me; please obtain my permission before using them.**

**A\N: First of all I want to apologize for taking so long to update! I've had so many exams, coursework for my second year of college! So I'm sorry! Plus I began to play the game again and got lost in it! Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to the three people who reviewed the prologue, thank you! At the end will be a preview of chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**

_Theatre_

I awoke with a start and found myself kneeling on a wooden floor.

_What? Where am I? _

I looked around and found Mr. Dark and Mysterious kneeling next to me, I saw people sitting in the audience staring at us and this blonde hair guy standing in front of us began to talk.

"Good evening my fellow kindred. My apologies for disrupting any business or interfering with prior engagements you may have had this evening."

The prince walked to the centre of the stage before continuing his speech.

"It is unfortunate that the affair that gathers us together tonight is a troubling one. We're here because the laws that bind our society, the laws that are the fabric of existence have been broken. As prince, I am within my right to grant or deny the kindred of this city the privilege of siring. Many of you have come to me seeking permission and I have endorsed some of these requests. However, the accused that sits before you tonight was not refused permission, indeed my permission was never sought at all. They were caught shortly after the embrace of this childe. It pains me to announce the sentence as up to tonight the accused a loyal and upstanding member of our organization. For as some of you may know the penalty for this transession is death. Know that I am no more a judicator than I am a servant to law that governs us all. Let tonight's proceedings serve as a reminder to our community that we must adhere to the code that bind sour society, less we endanger all of our blood. Forgive me, let the penalty commence."

I looked at Mr Dark and Mysterious; suddenly the huge guy behind him pulled out a sword and chopped his head off and Mr Dark and Mysterious burst into flames. I wanted to run but there was no chance of escape and even if they we're I didn't think my feet would respond. Suddenly the blonde guy began to speak again.

"Which leads to the fate of the ill begotten prodigy. Without a sire, most childe are doomed to walk the earth, never knowing their place, their responsibilities and most importantly the laws they must obey. Therefore, I have decided that…"

"This is bullshit!"

I lifted my head up to see a strong person in front of me, my eyes connected with his. I felt the power, the strength and also something that I was afraid of, something that scared me, something dark.

The prince looked at Nines Rodriguez who was being held back by his friends and couldn't believe that jerk was interfering again.

"If Mr Rodriguez would let me finish I have decided to let this kindred live. They shall be instructed in the ways of our kind and be granted the same rights. Let no one say I'm unsimpathic to the plights and causes of our community. I thank you all for attending these proceedings and I hope they're significance is not lost. Good evening."

I waited while everyone went out, I was so confused and my neck is killing me. The blonde hair guy came over and held out a hand, which I debated for a moment before accepting. He introduced himself as the prince.

"Your sire, tragic. My apologies but you see there is a strict code of conduct that all of us must...must adhere to if we wish to survive. When somone, anyone breaks these laws. They undermine the well worn fabric of our century's old society. Understand my prediciment. Allowing you to live makes me directly responsible for your subsquent behaviour. So, what i'm offering is not geneorsity but the opportunity to transcend the fate woven by your sire."

_Is this guy are drugs?_

"This is your trial, you will be brought to Santa Monica, there you will meet an agent by the name of Mercuio. He will provide the details of your labour, I've shown you great clemency, prove it was more than a wasted gesture fledging. Don't come back until you do. Good evening."

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed, here is a preview of chapter three.**

_Outside the theatre_

I walked outside the theatre and saw a guy leaning against the wall.

I went to walk past when he called me.

"Hey kid." he said

I spun around and looked at him with a glare.

"What?" I asked

"Name's Jack, I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?" I asked suspicously

"Your new life."

I looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Your new life, your a vampire."

**A\N: I hope you all liked, please review.**


	3. Training from Jack

**Disclaimer: Vampires the masquerade bloodlines doesn't belong to me, so don't sue me. Any other characters not mentioned in the game belong to me; please obtain my permission before using them.**

**A\N: ****Merry Belated Christmas and a happy New Year!**** Thank you to all the reviews. At the end will be a preview of chapter 4.**

_Outside the theatre_

I walked outside the theatre and saw a guy leaning against the wall.

I went to walk past when he called me.

"Hey kid." he said

I spun around and looked at him with a glare.

"What?" I snapped.

"Name's Jack, I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?" I asked suspiciously

"Your new life,"

I looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Your new life, you're a vampire."

"Vampire?" I asked in disbelief. "Okay, someone so needs a mental asylum," I turned and began to walk off.

"You feel it, don't you?" Jack called.

I turned slowly around. "Feel what?" I asked.

"The voice inside you, the hunger, the power. You're a newbie kid; I've been asked to show you the ropes."

"You're not Mecurio," I said.

"Nah, I'm not one of those Camarilla suckers, I'm an anarch," Jack said.

"Anarch? Camarilla? I don't understand," I said confused.

"The man you meet tonight turned you into a vampire, a night-walker. There are certain rules that we have to follow but forget the political bullshit, the only rules you have to follow are these. One, when you drink do not take all the blood of the person otherwise you will give into your beast nature, the second and final rule is never to reveal your nature to a human or in front of humans," Jack warned.

"Alright," I said.

"You see that human there?" Jack asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Go get a feed, but remember don't drink all of its blood," he said.

I walked after the human, grabbed it, tipped its neck and bit into it. The blood went rushing through my system, awakening a power inside of me that made me feel so alive. I let go of the human before I drained all of its blood and walked back over to Jack.

"Yeah, oh yeah. That's what it's all about. The blood bubbling inside of you," Jack said.

"So, is there anything else you need to tell me..." I asked.

"Behind you," shouted Jack.

I spun around and came face to face with another vampire.

"Kill him, kid," Jack shouted stepping back.

The vampire threw a punch which I caught and turned behind his back and then kicked him in the groin and released him.

"Jess!" shouted Jack; he threw me a knife which I caught and then turning my attention back to the vampire made one quick cut across his throat and he turned to dust.

"Woh kid, you just kicked some serious ass," he said.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Fucking Sabbat," Jack said through gritted teeth. He glanced at me and began to speak.

"The Sabbat are a sect of vampires devoted to destroying the Antediluvians before they return. The Sabbat is organized in a mockery of the Catholic church with Bishops controlling Sabbat activities in each city. The Sabbat are sworn enemies of the Camarilla who they consider to be pawns of the Antediluvians. The Sabbat are highly violent and contemptuous of mortal lives. The Sabbat are also known as the _Sword of Caine_."

"O.k. got it," I said.

"Anyway if you make it back stop in at the Last Round. It's a bar downtown, I'll fill you in on the politics," he laughed. "Now that's the stuff that will kill ya," he walked off.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is the preview of chapter 4.**

"You want my help?" I asked.

"Please," Mercuio begged. "Help me," he said.

"I'll see if I can fit you in," I said strolling out of Mercuio apartment with my leather jacket flapping in the wind.

**A\N: Hit the review button, if you want the next chapter.**

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
